Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 33: Cereal Killer
by 1942
Summary: The Lightning hacks a cereal company to make his counterfeit cereal, Colonel Crunch! With West Indian Lilac Berries as its main ingredient. Maes suffers a fatal allergic reaction to the berries after eating the cereal and becomes hospitalized. After that, The Lightning sends The Cereal Killer to poison every box of Colonel Crunch cereal to wipe out the human race.


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 33: Cereal Killer

Episode 33

"Cereal Killer"

NOTE #1: The season 2 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Keggoll's Cereal Factory, Resembool, Amestris - March 7, 1999 6:01 AM

The sun rises near the Keggoll's Cereal Factory in Resembool and a rooster who looks like Cornelius The Rooster is seen cockadoodledooing until he is zapped and roasted with Force Lightning as it clucks in agony. It was The Lightning! He plans to attack and take over the cereal factory to make his counterfeit cereal, Colonel Crunch! A parody of Captain Crunch! With West Indian Lilac Berries as its main ingredient! The L-Bot Truck bursts through the cereal factory's gate that had its logo on both the front of the gate and the back of the gate. A shipping worker ordered The Lightning and his six L-Bots to leave immediately, but The L-Bot Truck simply runs him over as the shipping worker's blood splats onto its windshield. The L-Bot Truck even bursts through the cereal factory's main entrance, leaving its huge piles of rubble on the floor as the six L-Bots and The Lightning exit the truck. "Having brunch a bit early today, eh?"

The Lightning asked mockingly as he orders his L-Bots to shoot and kill all the employees and managers in the building, which they did, but left a small mess of blood on the cereal machines. "L-Bots, cleanup the blood on my breakfast machine!" The Lightning ordered as his L-Bots nodded. "Yes sir!" One of The L-Bots replied as it and the other fifth L-Bots clean up the blood of the employees and managers of the cereal factory that they killed within seconds. Right after that, The Lightning commanded his L-Bots to produce his counterfeit cereal, Colonel Crunch! **"COLONEL CRUNCH IS NOW OPENED FOR BREAKFAST! HHAHHAAA!"** The Lightning screamed as he observes his foot soldiers producing, packaging and shipping his counterfeit cereal with delight.

Resembool Grocery Store, Resembool, Amestris - March 7, 1999 8:43 AM

At the Resembool Grocery Store, Winry, in her normal clothes, is close to finish her shopping in the store after buying random stuff, but then she notices a cereal box showing Colonel Crunch and its mascot on the front of the box, and better yet, it was on sale, meaning they cut the price down to $1.99. instead of $4.99. "Hmmm...Colonel Crunch?" Winry asked as she takes a good look of the front, back, bottom and top of the cereal box. "Okay!"

Winry said as she puts the cereal box in her shopping cart along with her other groceries and heads to the grocery checkout. After buying the Colonel Crunch cereal and the other groceries, Winry heads home to show her and Edward's kids the new cereal she bought.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - March 7, 1999 8:56 AM

At the Elric family's house, Winry empties the groceries she bought from the grocery store onto the dining room table, excluding the Colonel Crunch cereal. Winry then takes the Colonel Crunch cereal out of the grocery bag and heads to the kitchen, where Edward, Maes Elric, Trisha Jr. and Rosie, were enjoying their early meals, with Edward eating meatloaf, bacon and eggs, Maes and Trisha Jr. eating pancakes, french toast, bacon and eggs in their own plate, and Rosie eating her baby formula, then makes a small mess with it while giggling. "Give a good salute to Colonel Crunch!" Winry yelled happily as Maes and Trisha Jr. grabbed the box at the same time, which caused them to fight over it via pulling it away from each other. "Hey! I wanna salute Colonel Crunch first, Trisha!" Maes yelled as he tries to pull the box away from his sister. "No! I wanna salute him first, Maes!" Trisha Jr. yelled back as they continued to pull the box away from each other until Edward kindly pulled it away from them. "Hey, there's enough Colonel Crunch for everyone!" Edward said playfully as he pours the cereal into his son and eldest daughter's cereal bowls, then goes to the refrigerator to get milk and brings it to the table and pours it into his eldest kids' cereal bowl, all while Winry turns on the kitchen TV. Once the kitchen TV was on, a commercial for Colonel Crunch's cereal appears. "Dad! What kind of stupid cereal is this!?" A boy with brown hair in the commercial yelled in outrage as his blonde, semi-bald father is reading the newspaper, ignoring his son. "This isn't even cereal!" The boy said as he knocks over the bowl of "cereal" with his right hand onto the floor, which is actually milk with old cereal crums, all while the milk and the crums spill on the floor. "Do I hear the sound of cereal trauma?" Colonel Crunch asked off screen as he makes his way to the commercial house via his schooner boat called The S.S. Gappy! A parody of Captain Crunch's ship, The S.S. Guppy! "Avast ye, eaters!"

Colonel Crunch shouted as his boat crushes through the kitchen's main window, leaving piles of rubble, glass and water falling onto the half of the entire kitchen. "Try my new cereal, Colonel Crunch! Part of a _PERFECT_ breakfast!" Colonel Crunch finished loudly as a closeup of the commercial's cereal box is seen. The scene later cuts to a closeup of Maes' mouth devouring the milk-covered cereal pieces and milk-covered West Indian Lilac Berries on a spoon with his left hand, all while Colonel Crunch continues to talk about his cereal off screen. Then all of the sudden, Maes drops his fork in pain while coughing violently, which also caused to fall off the chair in the kitchen that he was sitting on. **"MOMMY! COLONEL CRUNCH MADE MAES FALL DOWN!"** Trisha Jr. cried with tears in her eyes as Winry made her way to the kitchen phone to call an ambulance. "Hello. Is this the Central City Hospital? My son's been poisoned! Please get over here right away!" Winry finished the phone call as she puts it back in its base unit while crying. Once the ambulance came, they put Maes in its stretcher, with his sisters, mother and father accompanying him to the hospital.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris - March 7, 1999 9:04 AM

When they got there, they rush Maes to the ER via hospital stretcher. When they put him in the ER's closest hospital bed, they attach a respirator on Maes' nose and mouth to give oxygen, connect the chord of his cannula on his arm to a pole's bag of blood and put him under an anesthetic with a heart monitor checking his pulse via heart monitor wires attached to his chest. As Maes breathes in and out through the respirator attached to his mouth, a crying Trisha Jr. and Rosie, along with a sad and angry Edward and Winry hope and pray that Maes pulls through. "Excuse me, doctor." Winry called out as the doctor treating Maes comes to her after writing Maes' test results on a clipboard. "Yes, Mrs. Elric?"

The doctor asked as he stops walking towards Winry. "Did that awful cereal poison him? If so, I'll sue whoever runs the damn company making the damn cereal!" Winry said angrily while next to Trisha Jr. and carrying Rosie as the three cry with Rosie crying on Winry's breasts, Trisha Jr. crying on Edward's right leg and Winry crying on Edward's shoulder, the latter of whom gives them all a hug. "He wasn't poisoned, Mrs. Elric, he suffered an allergic reaction to the cereal's main ingredient, West Indian Lilac Berries." The doctor concluded as both Maes' parents and sisters were horrified and shocked. "I...I didn't know my son had allergies." Edward said as he hugs his wife and daughters again as the latters cry violently.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - March 7, 1999 9:06 AM/The Lightning Wing Secret Library, The Lightning Wing - February 3, 1999 9:06 AM

But little did they know, The Lightning is happily watching the Elrics suffer from The Lightning Wing Bridge on his Lightning Chair's computer screen via a Lightning Crow near the ceiling of the hallway, which was also spying on them before Maes' allergic reaction, following them to the hospital. **"BBWWAAAHHHAAAHHAAAA!** That's what you get for hitting me in the back of the head with a water balloon, you little shit! **HHHAHHAAAA!"**

The Lightning laughed as he comically spins around in his chair with his hands up until he falls off his chair from laughing too hard, though he still laughs while tears of laughter come out of his eyes. After that, The Lightning heads to The Lightning Wing Secret Library to get his Lightning Book to summon the Jack The Ripper-like demon, The Cereal Killer! All while he returns to the bridge. "Vide etiam daemonia a occisio, ut tibi vitam Periculosus! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning summoned as The Cereal Killer appears before his eyes via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. "Lord Lightning, I already had my breakfast!" The Cereal Killer complained as The Lightning didn't answer. "Cereal Killer, your mission is to got to every house on the planet **UNNOTICED** to poison the counterfeit cereal I made and wipe out the human race!" The Lightning yelled as he gives The Cereal Killer a vial of yellow-orange color poison. "As you command!" The Cereal Killer replied as he teleports down to Amestris via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris - March 7, 1999 9:43 AM

Back at the Central City Hospital, Maes is still in critical condition after his allergic reaction. Trisha Jr. and Rosie got tired from their crying and needed to go home to rest as they yawn. "Edward, I'll take the girls home for a nap, watch over Maes." Winry said as Edward nodded while she carries both a sleepy Trisha Jr. and Rosie out the hospital's front door while Winry heads to her ice and snow covered 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade to head home with her daughters, which she did. Edward was growing tired himself until he sees that his son's pulse on the heart goes flat, prompting him to burst through the ER room where his son was in to try to revive Maes himself, to no avail. This caused Edward to cry violently while softly putting his head on Maes' chest. Then suddenly, Maes' pulse came back on the heart as he removes the respirator and opens his eyes. "Mae...Mae...Maes?" Edward asked while weeping as Maes got up. "Da...Daddy?" Maes whimpered as Edward grasped him in a huge hug while crying again. "Oh, Maes! Thank God you're not dead!" Edward cried as he cries even more. "Daddy. Why are you crying? Daddies aren't supposed to cry!" Maes said as Edward hugged him even harder. "I was scared...That I might lose you!" Edward cried as he cries really loud. "Aww...How touching...Father son moments! **HAAHHAAA!"**

The Lightning cackled as he appears before Edward and Maes' eyes via lightning teleportation while hovering with his demon wings and doing a sexual insult pose at the same time. **"YOU! YOU AND YOUR CEREAL NEARLY KILLED MY SON!"** Edward roared with tears in his eyes as he lets go of Maes to charge at The Lightning, the latter of whom mockingly teleports away via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects while laughing evilly, which made Edward scream in anger.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - March 7, 1999 10:30 AM

Back at the Elric family's house, a furious Winry in the kitchen after putting her daughters in their rooms, throws the cereal and its box in the trash, then proceeds to call the The Keggoll's Cereal Company with the kitchen phone to sue them, all while dialing the company's customer service number. "Thank you for calling the Keggoll's Cereal Company customer service line, unfortunately, we won't be able to fulfill your request at this time. Please call again later."

The female voice in The Keggoll's Cereal Company's customer service line as Winry angrily pounded the kitchen phone back into its base unit, then sobs heavily with her head on the kitchen table for seven hours straight.

The Big Ed Tower, Central City, Amestris - March 7, 1999 10:30 PM

At the top of Big Ed Tower, The Cereal Killers tries to decide which house to poison its cereal first. "Hmm...I'll start off with the Elric family's house! **HHHHAAHHAA!"** The Cereal Killer cackled as he swiftly gets off the top of The Big Ed Tower to jump from rooftop to rooftop to head to the Elric family's household, all while giggling evilly.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - March 7, 1999 10:57 PM

After sobbing for seven hours straight, Winry finally passes out from her episode and falls asleep herself, giving The Cereal Killer, who entered unnoticed through the kitchen window, the opportunity to search for the first box of Colonel Crunch he's after, but when he found it, it was already in the trash. "Eww...It's all dirty now... **EXCELLENT!"** The Cereal Killer whispered evilly as he plans to use the discarded cereal to poison people with both poison and filth. He mixes the poison The Lightning gave to him and mixes it with the trash in the Elric family's kitchen trashcan to make it twice as quick and deadly. After mixing poison with waste, The Cereal Killer hovers up the stairs to Trisha Jr. and Rosie's bedrooms to pour the double deadly cereal on them to kill them, starting off with Rosie, who was peacefully sleeping in her crib. But once he entered the baby girl's room, Den leaped right in front of The Cereal Killer and growled at him, but the latter simply knocked him aside to the right with his right hand.

And once he was about to pour the double deadly cereal on a sleeping baby Rosie, an enraged Winry, who was woken up by Den's growling, yanks his green hair and pulls it really hard to get him out of the room after the demon drops the cereal on Rosie's bedroom floor, which caused it to spill and leave its ingredients all over it. **"STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY!"** Winry growled quietly as she pulls The Cereal Killer's hair even harder, exposing his upper eye lids. Annoyed by this, The Cereal Killer uses his elbows to knock Winry off of him as she falls off the staircase while breaking its fence and onto the living room floor, leaving pieces of the broken staircase fence, seemingly killing her.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris - March 7, 1999 11:03 PM

All of the sudden, Edward senses something horribly wrong happening at home, which caused him to wake up from his episode. This prompted him to see what's going wrong at home. "Dad...Is something wrong?" Maes asked weakly as he slightly gets up again. "Maes, I want you to stay here and rest! Something's going at our house and I intend to find out!" Edward said as he hugs Maes and kisses him on his right cheek, then storms off.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - March 7, 1999 11:07 PM

Back at the Elric family's house, The Cereal Killer rages over the loss of his double deadly cereal, but has to report it to The Lightning, despite being afraid of the consequences. "Lord Lightning, I have some good news and bad news." The Cereal Killer said as The Lightning receives his message through their organic ear communicators while putting their right index finger on it. "What's the good news?" The Lightning asked. "The good news is I've combined your poison with the Elric family's trash, making it twice as deadly." The Cereal Killer said. "And the bad news?"

The Lightning asked as The Cereal Killer began to shake in fear. "The bad news is, I've lost the cereal and the poison." The Cereal Killer said in fear as The Lightning started to get angry. **"WHAT!?** Recover whatever poison is left and start over or tomorrow I'll have **YOU** for breakfast!" The Lightning threatened. "Yes, my lord!" The Cereal Killer concluded as he and The Lightning end their organic ear to ear conversation and went off to the Mustang Household house to start his mission all over again.

The Mustang Household, Central City, Amestris March 7, 1999 11:12 PM

At the Mustang family's house, Roy Mustang, who is exhausted from working a double shift, changes into his pajamas, heads to the master bedroom to join his sleeping wife Riza Hawkeye Mustang for a good night's sleep, which he did, all while their son and daughter Mahasa and Jennifer stay asleep.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - March 7, 1999 11:21 PM

Back at the Elric family's house, Edward, in his normal clothes, breaks down the front door to investigate what went wrong in his family's house. Once he entered the living room, he was horrified to see a seemingly dead, bruised Winry lying on the living room floor. **"WINRY!"** Edward screamed as he went to Winry to shake her to see if she lives with his arms. **"WINRY SPEAK TO ME! PLEASE!"**

Edward wailed as he starts crying until Winry weakingly opens her eyes. "Ed...Edward?" Winry whimpered. "What happened honey!?" Edward asked loudly. "The Cereal Killer...He hit Den and pushed me off the staircase." Winry said as she passes out again. "Don't worry, Winry! I'll get help for you and Den!" Edward said as he lets go of Winry, gets his cell phone out of his left back pocket to call an ambulance again, this time for his wife and dog. "Hello again, my wife and dog have been injured by an intruder! Please get over here right away!" Edward finished the phone call as he furiously puts it back in his left back pocket, then goes after The Cereal Killer himself.

The Mustang Household, Central City, Amestris March 7, 1999 11:49 PM

Back at the Mustang family's house, the entire family remains asleep as The Cereal Killer entered through the front door unnoticed. "Hmm...If I were a box of counterfeit cereal, where would I hide?" The Cereal Killer asked to himself quietly as he hovers to the kitchen to look for the box of Colonel Crunch cereal that the Riza Hawkeye Mustang had bought. When he got there, he searched every cabinet until he found it on the upper left shelf above the sink. "Aaahhhh...Here it is." The Cereal Killer whispered as he softly takes the cereal box, drops poison in it and stows it away in his purple trench coat, but just when he was about to leave, a mad Roy Mustang, in his pajamas, prepares to use his mega fire alchemy from his right index and middle finger to kill the demon. "Cereal Killer! Leave now or I'll burn your cereal poisoning ass to a crisp!" Roy Mustang ordered as he activates his mega fire alchemy from his right index and middle finger and tries to blast The Cereal Killer in the face, but the latter dodged it by smugly leaning his head to the left while grinning evilly, causing Roy to burn the kitchen window instead, leaving a tiny hole in it. "I'm impressed, you actually singed my microscopic neck acne!" The Cereal Killer said mockingly as Roy is completely shocked. "And now, I'll kill you!"

The Cereal Killer yelled as he pulls out a six-inch knife from his trench coat to stab Roy in the forehead as he dashes towards him. But just when things started to look bad for Roy, Edward leaps in front of them and kicks The Cereal Killer in the face with his right foot, causing the demon to fall onto the kitchen table as it breaks into big pieces. "Roy! That cereal your wife bought, it's poisonous! You need to get rid of it before you and your family eat it!" Edward said as Roy nodded and used his mega fire alchemy to blast the Colonel Crunch cereal box to a non-poisonous crisp, which he did. "Good work, Roy! Now for the rest of the cereal boxes in the world!" Edward shouted as he and Roy leap in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, then jump from roof to roof to stop The Lightning's counterfeit cereal from being poisoned. Once the two men left, The Cereal Killer regained conscious and angrily went after Roy and Edward via the same way Roy and Edward left.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris - March 8, 1999 12:00 AM

Back at the Central City Hospital, Winry, in her underwear, wearing a forehead bandage around her head, having bandage patches all over her face, gauze bandages all around the wounds on her left leg, breasts and back body is slowly recovering from her injuries inflicted by The Cereal Killer via a respirator on her nose and mouth giving her oxygen, a pole's blood bag's chord dripping into her cannula on her left arm and put her under an anesthetic with a heart monitor checking her pulse via heart monitor wires attached to her breasts. **"MOOOOOOOM!"** A fully recovered Maes, in his normal clothes shouted happily as he pops out of the bed. "Maes? Is that you?" Winry asked weakly. "Yup! The doctors took pretty good care of me! And to make matters better, my allergy to West Indian Lilac Berries is gone!" Maes exclaimed as Winry was happy that Maes pulled through. "That's lovely, Maes!"

Winry replied as she slightly gets up. "I can't wait to tell your father and sisters! Speaking of which, when was the last time you spoke to your father?" Winry asked. "Around the time he told me to stay put." Maes answered as his mother was briefly shocked. "Oh no! The Lightning! He's the bastard who made the cereal that hurt you!" Winry said as Maes looked scared. "Is daddy gonna stop Lightning's cereal scheme?" Maes asked. "I'm not sure, sweetie, the last time I spoke to your father is when he called an ambulance to take me here after this The Cereal Killer attacked me and put me in here, but he didn't tell me _where_ he was going to stop him. I better call him to make sure he's okay." Winry finished as she forgot she left her cell phone at home. "My cell phone, I'm must've left it at home! Maes, can you use a public phone to call your father, here's seventy five cents." Winry informed as she puts three quarters in Maes' left palm as the latter runs off to use a public phone to call his father.

The Central City Historic District, Central City, Amestris - March 8, 1999 12:45 AM

At the Central City Historic District, Edward and Roy arrive in the middle of the historic district to search for The Cereal Killer. They searched every shadow, every corner of the district and any where he might hide, but Edward and Roy still couldn't find The Cereal Killer, until the latter hovers out of the dead end of the district, which Edward and Roy haven't checked out. "Cereal Killer! Hand over the poison or die!" Edward shouted as he prepares his Mega Alchemist transformation. "Why? So you can have breakfast early?" The Cereal Killer asked mockingly as Roy grunts. "No! So you can! **GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade. "What do you take me for? A pancake?" The Cereal Killer asked sarcastically as he levitates six pieces of cement from the street that he and the two men were in, holds them up in midair and carve them into six-inch knives. "You're the only pancake here! **SIX-BLADE PSYCHO STRIKE!"** The Cereal Killer shouted as he sends his six-inch knives flying towards Edward, but the latter dodge five of them, with the sixth one piercing his upper left chest, causing it to bleed as well as cracking his armor, leaving a hole in it and his blue t shirt, all while he grunts in pain until he takes the blood covered, six-inch knives off his chest and tosses it on the ground, with a close up of it shown briefly. "You're next, Pajama Boy!"

The Cereal Killer yelled as he picks up another six pieces of cement to carve into six-inch knives to hold them up in midair before sending them flying towards Roy with his Six-Blade Psycho Strike. However, Trisha in her Knight Of Alchemy form swiftly deflects them all with her Alchemy Sword, which lands on the sidewalk near the dead end. "Hey! Mutton isn't breakfast!" The Cereal Killer shouted as he tries to do his Six-Blade Psycho Strike on her, but Alphonse in his Armored Alchemist form uses his abdomen laser to evaporate the approaching knives. **"MOM! ALPHONSE!"** Edward cheered as his mother and younger brother nodded. "Oh look, two Mutton lovers!" The Cereal Killer exclaimed mockingly. "Actually, both me and my mom _hate_ Mutton. We always feel sorry for those poor little lambs!" Alphonse said as Roy cuts in. "Forget the lambs, guys! We have to stop this cereal psycho from killing everyone! Step aside!" Roy yelled as he respectfully shoves a transformed Trisha and a transformed Alphonse aside to prepare his Mega Alchemy Flame Slash via preparing to activate his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword before doing it. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword. **"HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR CEREAL HOT! MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at The Cereal Killer then almost cuts him in half horizontally with his attack across the chest, leaving crackling singes where the demon was cut, all while making a sad face and choking in pain before landing on his feet. **"ALCHEMY SLASH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she slashes The Cereal Killer in half vertically, causing his blue blood to spew upwards. **"BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he blasts The Cereal Killer in the chest with his Body Cannon planted into his torso, leaving a huge bloodless hole there, giving Edward enough time to prepare and do his Blade Blaster Attack. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts The Cereal Killer with it, causing him to explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after screaming in pain.

The Lightning Wing - March 8, 1999 12:50 AM

With his cereal plan ruined, an enraged Lightning prepares to resurrect The Cereal Killer using his resurrection spell through his Lightning Scepter. "Alchemists! Breakfast is not over yet! Victus daemones bonos nascuntur exigere debetis! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning roared as he uses his Lightning Scepter to send a stroke of lightning towards The Cereal Killer's remains to resurrect him, which he did.

The Central City Historic District, Central City, Amestris - March 8, 1999 12:52 AM

After the chant, The Cereal Killer evolves into his bigger and most powerful form, The Super Cereal Killer! All while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly. A transformed Trisha then begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH**!" A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. As a transformed Edward, Alphonse and Roy enter the battlefield, who already have their weapons ready, The Super Cereal Killer pierces the road with both his claws, absorbs them and from his mouth, shot strangulation rope tentacles around all three of our heroes, making it difficult for them to breathe or fight as well as making them drop their weapons. Not only that, The Super Cereal Killer electrocuted the three alchemists with his strangulation rope tentacles as they scream in pain. Luckily, but strangely, a screaming Edward receives a call from his cell phone in his left back pocket, it was Maes! Calling from a public phone in the hospital! Because of this, the cell phone's transmitter absorbs all of The Super Cereal Killer's force lightning and sends it streaming back to The Super Cereal Killer, electrocuting him in the process as he screams in pain as they make Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm energy beam sound effects, causing his strangulation rope tentacles fall apart from our heroes, who got ready to fight again while removing the fallen apart strangulation tentacles off their bodies. "You guys were my only breakfast today! Now you decide to go all heartburn on me!?"

The Super Cereal Killer asked in rage as a transformed Edward, Trisha, Roy and Alphonse prepare their finishers to kill The Super Cereal Killer. An enhanced, transformed Trisha prepares to do her Alchemy Spin attack. **"ALCHEMY SPIN!"** An enhanced, transformed Trisha shouted in her enhanced, male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she horizontally hits The Super Cereal Killer with it, all while a brief explosion comes out of The Super Cereal Killer as he grunts in pain. **"SUPER BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he blasts The Super Cereal Killer in the chest with his Super Body Cannon planted into his torso, leaving a huge bloodless hole there. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME DOUBLE SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at The Super Cereal Killer while holding his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword, then cuts him in an x-shape twice with it, leaving sizzling sparks where the super demon was cut as he growls in pain. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts The Super Cereal Killer with it, causing him to explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after roaring in pain.

The Central City Hospital, Central City, Amestris - March 8, 1999 1:05 AM

Back at the Central City Hospital, The Super Cereal Killer's death resulted in Winry's wounds, injuries and bandages disappearing instantly. After that, Edward, Alphonse, Trisha and Roy, who are all in their normal clothes, but with Edward still having that stab wound on his upper left chest, came running to Winry's hospital room, amazed to see that Winry is all better as she gets out of bed and comes with her husband, brother-in-law, mother-in-law and Roy head to their homes, with Edward carrying a sleeping Maes in his arms along the way.


End file.
